Wild City Life
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: Secon chapter up! It's been a while in coming, but good! I pray everyone will read it! I love getting reviewed to! wink wink Anyway, this is just a parody of Sailor Moon. So far, two twin girls are exploring China Town. Great stuff to come!
1. Amazon and China Town

*** All right, I've been a Sailor Moon fan since . . . FOREVER! However, I've been to afraid to write anything. Well, I'm finally doing it! I hope everyone enjoys this! Please review and tell me what you think. I write a little different, but I hope it is enjoyable anyway. ***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: Amazon and China Town  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pronouncing:  
  
Rheannon: Re-ah-non  
  
Alfhild: Just as it looks. Alf-hild  
  
Mia: Me-ah  
  
Koho: Just like the hockey stick. Ko-hoe  
  
Iku: Ick-you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
June 14th  
  
Today Alfhild and me are going to China Town to get some ice cream and clothes! Well, she doesn't exactly know about the ice cream yet, but I'm sure she won't disagree. That's the wonderful thing about being twins; we can almost always agree. Well, at least we can. Some other twins can't, but ah well, to bad for them.  
  
Yes, we've been in New York for almost a week now and the US for almost two years. Our tribe got in a war with another that we thought we could beat. Unfortunately, we lost. Me and Alfhild were just about to be offered up to their god, but lucky for us, we escaped. They almost got us again but we found this ship, only at that time we had no idea what it was. Then these guys came, saw that we were being chased by the other tribe, and threw us on the boat, bringing us to America.  
  
I really miss the Amazon, and I wonder what happened to everyone else. We were the only one's who were supposed to be sacrificed; everyone else were to be slaves.  
  
ANYWAY! Me and Alfhild have caught up in school pretty much and we have learned almost all English. Yay for us! We are now fostered by this really nice family who are called the Bayers. There are no clans here. It is interesting. The Bayer's have no kids, but they do have two birds (Cuckoo and Canny), a dog (Grace), and seven cats (Angel, Mia, Baby, Spackle, Koho, Iku, and Egyptian). My favorites are Grace, Iku, Spackle, and Egyptian. All the animals save the birds (who I find really annoying) sleep on my bed. That's a lot of animals to be sleeping on a twin bed, not to mention that I'm in it too!  
  
Whoop! Alfhild say's it's time to go, so I must end my entry for today. Time to go shopping! China town is sooooo fun! Being as this is my first ever journal entry, I know that I haven't explained myself to well, but eventually you shall know my story. Bye now!  
  
~Rheannon  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A gray eyed seventeen-year-old raced down the hall and crashed into her twin sister. The two were similar, but not identical. The youngest by a full forty-two seconds wore gray eyes and short blond hair. She stood five feet, seven inches tall and was the sportier of the two. The oldest possessed eyes of a glowing green, long and curly blond hair, and stood five feet, nine inches tall. She was the one with most of the school smarts. Early on, when the pair had just reached the US, she was the first to catch on and help teach her sister the language. When they were required to learn in school along with the other children, she was the first to grip the subjects and master them.  
  
This is not to say that Rheannon is stupid, neither is Alfhild weak. The Amazon is a demanding place to grow up in and they both learned and reacted in their own ways. While Rheannon had trained as a warrior, Alfhild had trained to be a healer, and was skilled in the healing arts. Being in the US though, she was hard pressed to find a plant she knew of to help her in her healing quests.  
  
"Sorry Alf!" Apologized Rheannon as she grabbed her backpack off the coat rack. "Did you tell the Bayers we are going now?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Alfhild as she swung her own backpack over her shoulder. "They even gave us some money for the cab ride there and back."  
  
"WHOO HOOO!" Apparently, being the youngest, even if not even by a full minute was enough to make Rheannon believe she could act a full two years younger. Her joyous cry echoed throughout the apartment and a couple brooms were heard banging against the floor.  
  
Everybody knows  
  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
  
In the whole wide world  
  
Is a happy girl  
  
The two girls clattered out the door and made a dash for the elevator. Rheannon got there first and when the door opened, she ran smack dab into Mr. Clements, the old grump who lived next door. "Hi Mr. Clements!" greeted an ever so pathetically cheerful Rheannon. She disliked Mr. Clements but was doing her best to be nice.  
  
"Hi Mr. Clements." Added Alfhild, doing a little better job at hiding her hatred of the grumpy old man. Mr. Clements in return gave the two girls a most obscene gesture, specifically with one finger. Alfhild's eyes opened wide. Her sister however gave the finger right back and stuck her tongue out at the grumpy old man.  
  
Once inside the elevator, Alfhild hissed to her sister, "What were you doing!?! He's going to tell the Bayer's what you did and then you'll be grounded again!"  
  
"So?" Asked a slightly ruffled gray-eyed twin. "He did it first. He's such a jerk. I hate his guts. If I still had my glaive I'd-"  
  
"You'd do nothing. You can't go around slashing people with a long stick with a blade attached just because they're 'jerks'! That's just not the way it works here." Of the two, Alfhild was the more reasonable and down to earth of the twins. Rheannon, though intelligent, was known for quite often following feelings and her instinct. Perhaps her warrior training was to blame for this trait, of perhaps the trait was to blame for her training. Either way, she didn't care.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The two girls wandered down the concrete jungle, their eye's moving with a skill and curiosity that was 'un-natural' to many of the inhabitants of the City. Halfway to the two girls favorite store, Rheannon saw one of her favorite people.  
  
Laugh when I feel like it  
  
Cry when I feel like it  
  
That's just how my life is  
  
That's how it goes  
  
Billy, an old, sickly man was sitting in an alleyway. His toes poked out of his worn-out business shoes and the clothing he wore was incredibly repulsive and depleted. Alfhild was never able to see what her sister saw in this stinky old man, but everyday, Rheannon would seek him out and give him a share of her allowance of lunch. Sometimes though, she would have neither and would simply sit and have a conversation with the old man.  
  
"Hey Billy!" greeted the enthusiastic girl. She reached in her pocket and produced an apple and pack of Ritz crackers. "Sorry I couldn't get a drink today. Maybe on the way back." She flashed him a huge smile and the old man smiled back. He still couldn't understand the strange child's pity, but inside, he had blessed her up to Heaven in his prayers and thanks.  
  
"Child, this is more than enough. I thank you." He said, taking the fruit and crackers. The girl began to sit, but the old man stopped her saying, "Your sister waits for you. Go, and have fun. You deserve it."  
  
Rheannon smiled at the man. "Alright, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"It's a deal." He agreed. The girl scurried over to her sister, waved one last goodbye, and scampered off down the road. Billy bit into the apple, thankful for the giving nature of the odd, but friendly, child in such a standard, cold city.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come. . . On. . .RHEANNON! The store is over here!" An exasperated Alfhild was attempting -and failing- to drag her twin to their favorite clothing store.  
  
"Look look though! I want to go there first! It looks sooooo cool! We can shop later." Rheannon continued to pull her way over to the building on the corner. The shop was dark and drab. All sorts of Chinese symbols were written over the windows. Blocking a view of the inside were light purple curtains. The store had no name written that she could find.  
  
"Why on earth do you want to go in there?!?" wondered poor Alfhild as she continued to get dragged towards the foreboding store. "You are always wanting to go to the weirdest places! There is no reason on earth for you to be going over there! Why even want to?"  
  
"Because I'm always wanting to go to the weirdest places, remember?" The girl turned around slightly and flashed a mischievous grin back at her sister, who in return, attempted to kick her. Rheannon dogged her sister's attack and used the unbalance caused by the attempt to drag her the last final steps to the store. The door opened wide with a crazy force and a bell announced their entrance to the building.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow." Rheannon said aloud. "This place is so cool. Look! I love these things!" She let go of her sister and pointed to a fountain with a blue ball spinning around where the water emerged from.  
  
"Ah huh. Real cool. Let's go." Alfhild made her way back to the door, but was stopped by her sister.  
  
"Wait." She said. "I think we should stay here, really I do." Her gray eyes plead with her twins green one's.  
  
"Why?" Sighed the girl, rolling her eyes. "There's not even anyone here! Are you sure they're open?"  
  
"Of course they're open! Why would they leave the door unlocked? And I just have a feeling. . . like we're supposed to be here." She attempted to explain her want to stay in the strange building to her unmoving sister.  
  
"Yeah. The last time you had 'a feeling' that we should do something, you ended up dragging me to the pound and adopting that dog!"  
  
"Grace is a fine dog!"  
  
"She's been abused! She doesn't trust or like anyone except-"  
  
"She likes me, and she trusts me!" The girls by now had returned to their born language, foreign shouts ranging free through the shop.  
  
"Excuse me." Said a voice, emerging from a back doorway.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The lyrics in this were from Happy Girl by Martina McBride. Please review, I'll love you forever, and you'll get mentioned by me! Promise! 


	2. Friend or Enemy?

*** Hey!! I'm FINALLY writing chapter two! It's amazing, I know! Anyway, thanks so much to WriterS who added me to his favorite list! Love to you. Thanks to LadyAGJK who reviewed three times and has been talking to me on AIM, urging me to get on with this story. Thanks so much girl! Dracos- baby-gurl, I'm glad you liked this, though I don't know about taking over your story. Let me think on it. Love to you all! Please enjoy! Oh, and I'm wanting to re-name this, so if you could give me ideas, I'd be MOST thankful! Hugs and Kisses ***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Two: Friend or Enemy  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ahh! Who are you?" Both sisters yelled surprise. In fact, you would have thought only one had spoken had one not reverted to English while the other stayed in her native language.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you two. However, I could hardly help but notice that someone had entered my shop, what with all the ruckus you were making." I smiled at them, but it was a smile meant to unbalance those who received it.  
  
The sister with the bright green eyes was clearly feeling the effect of the stare, but the sister who had stayed in her native tongue locked her odd gray eyes with mine in stubborn determination not to be swayed. "Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry about the noise." Said the first girl, and if I had been blind, I would never have noticed her discomfort; she did not make it known in her tone of voice.  
  
"It's quite alright." I replied.  
  
For a moment, there was a stressed silence in which the green-eyed girl looked around in obvious discomfort and the gray-eyed girl continued to lock her eyes with mine. While I hated to admit it, this girl was making me nervous. Hers was a spirit like a frisky young stallion.  
  
"Well, I think your 'gut feeling' has got us in quite enough . . . trouble, Rheannon. Let's go." So the gray-eyed girl was Rheannon. An interesting name to be sure. The green-eyed girl pronounced her last two words with such force, I couldn't imagine anyone daring to disobey her.  
  
Rheannon blinked away her eye connection with me, and turning to her sister, said, "We haven't caused any trouble yet, we were just arguing like all sisters do." She flashed a mischievous grin in my direction. "Besides, we're potential customers. We should at least look around."  
  
"You're annoying." Said her sister, apparently giving up.  
  
"I love you too, Alf." Said Rheannon. Could 'Alf' really be her name? 'How strange these girls are.' I thought to myself as I sat behind the register. The girls meandered around my dark little shop for a few minutes more before a huge CRASH echoed through the room.  
  
"Rhea!" Shouted Alf in alarm with a blaming look in her eyes. I expected the other girl to meet her sister with the same intense gaze she had given me, or with another witty comment like she had dealt before, but now, she was all shame and sorrow. Alf heaved a huge sigh and placed one hand on her forehead. "Girl. . . you are going to drive me crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry Alfhild." Said Rheannon, sadness dripping from her voice. She bent down to pick up the three shattered pieces of the miniature trinket. "At least it wasn't to horribly expensive." She was right about that. That particular trinket was just under five dollars.  
  
She bent down and picked up the five pieces it had shattered into. "I guess I'll buy this now." She said, looking at me a little sheepishly.  
  
"Yes." I said, and rang up the price. "4.87"  
  
"Thanks. I'm terribly sorry about the crash." She said, handing me the money. So the girl was wild and protective until embarrassed. Interesting.  
  
"Perfectly fine. You did end up buying something after all." I said, and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Mmhmm." She murmured, not meeting my eyes. I picked up the pieces of the trinket and began to throw them away. "Hey wait! I'm going to keep it!" She yelped suddenly.  
  
"Oh." I said, giving her a questioning look. I noticed that Alfhild was also looking at Rhea strangely.  
  
"Girl, why on earth do you want to keep those pieces?" She asked, sounding increasingly exasperated, yet curious at the same time.  
  
"Well, they're pretty. And besides, I bought them, so I might as well see what I can do with them." Rhea said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Whatever." Said Alfhild, smiling a little herself. These girls were so confusing. How on earth did they switch moods so fast, and manage to rebound off each other? They were sisters, yes, but still! This was simply incredible. There was a slight pause in the air as I watched the two girls. They seemed to be making their minds up about something. "Well, shall we go now?" Asked Alfhild, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yup!" Said Rheannon. Amazing. She had been so against leaving before, yet now she seemed to be excited about it. She must be more embarrassed about breaking that trinket than I thought. Yet not only was this amazing, the way Alfhild had sensed that her sister would leave without a fight now was remarkable as well. . . I almost wished that I had someone with that close of a bond working with me. . .  
  
But it was useless to think of that. Nobody would ever join me in the line of work that I needed them to most. Besides, even if someone did want to become my partner, I didn't know if it was even possible for me to trust them anymore.  
  
Both girls headed towards the door, as thoughts of my other task filed unceremoniously through my mind. "Good bye. Thank you." Said Alfhild, exiting first, smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Agreed Rhea, about to head out the door. 'Finally they're going!' I thought secretly, but just smiled. My smile disintegrated suddenly when Rheannon came shooting back in the door a look of surprise in her gray eyes.  
  
Alfhild came rushing in behind her. "What?"  
  
"Look Alf!! She has a glaive!" And pointed over my shoulder, happiness in her eyes.  
  
**Okay, it's kinda short, but I need to end the chapter now. I hope you all enjoy!! Much love to you all! 


End file.
